ABSTRACT The goal of the Recruitment Core is to identify and recruit talented clinical coordinators and faculty who will strengthen, extend, and diversify the research capacity and infrastructure of the Border Biomedical Research Center (BBRC) and the institution. Proposed new hires will fill existing gaps in expertise and contribute to the development and implementation of new research directions that will aid in the treatment, diagnosis, and prevention of Hispanic cancer health disparities. In addition, the new faculty hires will play key mentorship roles for junior faculty, students, and postdoctoral associates, and provide strategic insight regarding continued growth and sustainability of the BBRC and research programs in health disparities. The Recruitment Core will be implemented through the following Specific Aims Specific Aim 1: Hire three Certified Clinical Coordinators to execute processes essential for the acquisition of cancer patient biospecimens from collaborating hospitals, thereby playing a pivotal role in the development of the first comprehensive Cancer Tissue Biorepository with tissue from primarily Mexican origin patients. Specific Aim 2: Hire four established investigators to lead health disparities research initiatives, develop collaborative research projects, enhance research competitiveness, and provide academic mentorship. Specific Aim 3: Promote investigator and programmatic integration and success by 1) implementing processes to facilitate the retention of Clinical Coordinators and faculty, and 2) positioning senior-level scientists in key mentoring roles for early-career investigators thereby facilitating development of the next generation of health disparities research investigators.